


Beautiful

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Utter Perfection [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Beautiful

You leaned down, kissing him gently before resting your head on his chest. “So, what were you talking to her about?” You asked, your fingers drawing lines on his chest.

Crowley grinned, although you didn’t see it. “I asked her to hunt down the perfect ring to ask you to be my Queen.”

It didn’t even take you a moment for you to sit up, staring at him, wide eyed. “W-what?!” You gasped. “Now, that’s not what I was expecting.” You mimicked his statement from before.

He laughed at your reaction, thinking it was beyond adorable. “I. Want. You. To. Be. My. Queen.” He told you, the words almost rolling off his tongue. “I want you to marry me, love. Be by my side for always.”

Slowly, a grin spread across your face. Throwing yourself on him, you kissed him deeply. “A thousand times yes!” You told him before kissing him again. You felt his lips turn into a smile as he cupped your cheek. Pulling him with you, you rolled to your back. Your hands moved over his shoulders, your arms wrapping around his neck. “Crowley?” You asked softly, looking up into his gorgeous eyes. 

“What is it, pet?” He asked, slightly worried.

You bit your lip for a moment before answering him. “Make love to me?” Your fingers ran through the back of his hair, hoping that he wouldn’t want to wait more after the way you’d behaved.

Crowley kissed you, one of his hands roaming down your side to your hip. Gripping it, he rolled against you, allowing you to feel his arousal. “I’d love to, but only if you’re sure. I’ll wait as long as you’d like.” He assured you, not wanting you to feel pressured.

“I really want to.” You shifted, causing friction against his erection.

Kissing you roughly, he growled lightly, pulling a slight whimper from you. “Kitty likes it rough?” He smirked, holding himself above you a bit. Nodding, you looked up at him innocently. “I’ll have to remember that little detail. Sitting back on his heels, he ripped open the shirt you were wearing, enjoying how you were laid out for him. As if begging for him.

Crowley leaned forward, kissing your jaw, down your neck, and down your chest. You watched him once you could, excited to feel his scruff on your thighs. His eyes looked up at you as he pulled your underwear down part way with just his teeth. Biting your lip, you watched as he finally removed them the rest of the way.

Lying between your legs, he held your thighs open. His tongue licked up your slit slowly, building your anticipation. Crowley repeated it a few times, each time making you wish that he would worship your clit. Your head was back on the pillow as you tried to wiggle your hips. Starting like he was going to tease you again, you were taken off guard when he flattened his tongue against your clit. “Fuck!” You gasped, a bolt of pleasure going through you. He groaned against you, holding your wet cunt to his face, eagerly licking and sucking. Your fingers gripped in his hair, your orgasm working it’s way up slowly, and then slamming into you. Arching your back, your legs tried to close around his head, but he held your legs a bit wider.

You were whimpering and panting his name. You never wanted the feeling of his tongue and beard to stop, but you desperately wanted him to fuck you. Giving your clit a final suck, causing your body to shudder, Crowley smiled. His eyes went from your chest as you worked on catching your breath, to your face. There was a light pink flush to your face, and a very thin sheen of sweat.

Opening your eyes, you were greeted with his looking back at you. “I’ll never tire of that, I’ll tell you that now.” He smirked, making you laugh. “Or that.”

Pulling him down into a kiss, you reached down, gripping his length through the fabric of his boxers. “My turn.” Your lips brushed his.

“Another time.” He snapped his fingers, removing his boxers without the need to part from you. Crowley settled between your legs, enjoying how your thighs felt. “You’re beautiful, my Queen.” His eyes were full of love for you as he lined up and slow rolled his hips into you.

“Crowley.” Your fingers dug into his shoulders, enjoying how he stretched you.

He quickened his pace, needing to hear the beautiful sounds that were coming from your mouth more. He buried his face in your neck, his hot breath on your skin.

You shifted one of your legs, pulling it slightly higher, allowing him to go deeper. “Fuck.” You moaned, rolling your hips to meet his. “I’m close.” You panted. His hips were slamming against you as he thrust into your cunt, causing your nails to dig into his flesh. His hand reached down, gripping your ass, holding it up slightly. “F-oh fuck…” You whimpered before crying out for him and clenching, your toes curling.

“Bloody hell, love.” He growled against your neck before thrusting once more, pulsing inside you. Crowley was breathing heavily as he rolled the pair of you to lay on your sides. “Well worth the wait.” He told you, tucking some hair behind your ear.

Kissing him softly, you smiled. “So, Queen, huh?” You chuckled.

“My Queen.” He corrected.

“My King.” You replied, snuggling into his chest, closing your eyes.


End file.
